kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Scramble Formation (Episode)
"Scramble Formation" (スクランブルフォーメーション Sukuranburu fōmēshon) is the 2 . episode of the third season and the 29 . overall. It aired on July 15, 2013. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Lune managed to stab Apollo. She commented that it was surprisingly easy for a goddess as Apollo, now filled with rage, told Lune that her atrocity may kill her, but her sisters will not be dealt with that easily. Apollo then glowed and sent a signal towards the sky before falling down on the floor, unconscious. Lune then removed her cloak but decided not to take any precautions as she prepared her utility knife to finish the comatose Kanon off directly. However, Lune noticed that someone else was watching her... When Keima and Elsie arrived at the scene, they were horrified to see Kanon on the floor, with a blade stabbed through her, emitting miasma. As Elsie screamed Kanon's name, Keima was turning blue upon seeing the scene. Nevertheless, the duo brought Kanon back to the Katsuragi household and let Haqua do her best to help Kanon in any way possible. Elsie was crying in despair as Haqua told Elsie that she is trying her best. Meanwhile, Diana was saddened to see Apollo and her host in this plight and could not believe this could happen. Keima was sitting on the floor and leaning on the back of his chair, motionless while Haqua finished her spell. Haqua then tried to remove the blade but it was shown that it is not effective and easily dispelled, repelling Haqua, Elsie and Diana. Haqua wondered why, as Diana said that this is magic from Old Hell. Diana further explained that it is an assassination spell used by the Weiss long ago. Haqua then said that usage of Old Hellian Magics is forbidden in New Hell and that anyone who used it could be immediately sent to jail. Elsie then asked if some of the Weiss were resurrected as Haqua noticed the symbol on the blade; an illegal organization known as Vintage; a cult of demons trying to revive Old Hell no matter the price and stated that they would not think twice before using forbidden magic like the assassination magic. Haqua then said that Old Hell magic was more lethal than the current New Hell magic and said that Kanon would have had all of her energy drained and died on the spot if not for Apollo but it will not last long before Kanon eventually succumbs to the magic. Keima then told Haqua to continue from there and tell him how many days are left until Kanon dies. Keima then stood up and said that from now onwards, they will focus on the information they have and said that the information will determine the options he has at his disposal. Haqua then got angry and told Keima to stop treating this like a game as Elsie told Keima to help Kanon and that Kanon loves him (which disturbed both Haqua and Diana). Keima ignored Elsie and insisted on the information and conditions as Haqua told Keima that this is not a game. Keima then agreed with Haqua and shouted that this is exactly why he will have to save her and that time is running out so he has to quickly gather all of the necessary information as soon as possible. Keima the asked Haqua how many days does Kanon have left again as Haqua responded that Kanon has about a week at best. Keima then said that the rest of the goddesses are the best bet they have against the Old Devils right now. Keima then asked Diana if the sisters sealing the Weiss was true as Diana said that she alone does not have the sufficient power to help Kanon yet. Keima then asked Diana if she would be better with a goddess as Diana said that if her sisters were here, then they wouldn't have any problems. Keima then said that he will find the rest of the goddesses within a week as Vintage is probably targeting other hosts right now. Diana then said that Apollo has created a message in Heavenly letters warning her sisters to hide themselves from Hell, however this will make Keima's endeavor harder as Keima said that this handicap is for the best. Diana then said that she too will be in hiding, confident of Keima and told him not to contact her unless it is really imperative. Keima then asked one last question; how many sisters does Diana have. Diana answered that there were 6 Jupiter Sisters: Vulcan, Apollo, Diana, Minerva, Mars and Mercury. Keima then said that he got it, as Diana wishes him luck and let Tenri regain control over her body. Keima then told Tenri to go home and don't let Diana out under any conditions. Haqua then asked Keima where do they start as Keima answered that they will need an idol. At Narusawa Station, Okada was beginning to grow frustrated as Elsie came to Okada, disguised as Kanon. Okada then told Elsie that she has called Kanon upteen times already and asks Elsie to hurry it up. Haqua then said that Elsie used her hagoromo and magic to conceal herself as Kanon to everyone's eyes except for her and Keima. Keima then said that it only leaves his mother, Mari. Keima then used a public phone and called home, posing as a work mate of his father, Keiichi and told Mari that her husband is on deathbed right now, prompting Mari to run off to South America for her husband. Keima then said that now he can properly focus on everything as Haqua said that Keima is rather forceful. Keima then told Haqua to come to his house tomorrow morning and that he and Haqua will be making a team to search for the goddesses. The next day, Haqua, posing as Elsie, asked how will Keima locate the goddesses as Keima said that the goddesses are all within his conquest targets based on how Apollo is in Kanon nd Diana is in Tenri. Keima then said that a host would recall their conquest and thanks to Kanon, potential hosts will feel great jealousy and anger towards him as a result of the confession. While Keima told this to Haqua, someone poured hot coffee on his head. Keima then quickly dropped on the floor and squealed in pain as the perpetrator, Chihiro let out a dry apology without a hint of guilt, for her hand "slipped". In class, Miyako commented on "Elsie's" new hair style as Haqua asked how Elsie acts around. Keima then told her that she floundered around just like what Haqua is doing right now and turned around and saw Ayumi. Ayumi then greeted Keima (Katsuragi-''kun'') oddly as Keima was confused with her giving him a suffix. Ayumi then told Keima that she cannot go in with him blocking her way before kicking Keima so hard that the impact broke a small part of the wall. Keima the concluded that Ayumi and Chihiro are both angry with him and hence are potential hosts. At the Middle school division, Keima went to class 3-C and greeted Minami but Minami could not recall him and the same case happened with Mio. At the end of the day, Keima narrowed it down to 5 targets that are the girls most closely related to him. Keima the used the process of elimination and concluded that the 5 candidates are: Ayumi, Chihiro, Tsukiyo, Shiori and Yui. Furthermore, Keima believed that four of them have a goddess. Keima then wondered if he was chosen to restore the goddesses as Haqua said that this is absurd while Keima said that the designer of these events lacks competence. Haqua then sat down properly and said that she needs some time to properly digest Keima's logic. Keima then picked up his bag and said that he'll be going home as Haqua said her goodbyes. Keima then told Haqua that from today, she will be staying with him. Haqua then said that she cannot be alone with Keima as Keima responded that Kanon is there. Over at the Katsuragi household, Haqua said that Kanon's condition was not worsened as Keima noted and left. Haqua then decided to take a shower and thought that she never saw Keima that serious before. Keima, on the other hand, was lying on the sofa, wondering what should his next move be and how should he act as Vintage will act immediately if the goddesses are found. Haqua then decided to be there for Keima as she was about to enter the bath while Keima entered in to take his, still thinking about his future conquests. Keima then saw Haqua and noticed that Haqua was taking a bath, as Keima told Haqua that he will cease being a god and, from now on, he will be the capturing demon, while Haqua screamed and blew up a wall. On day 2, Keima approached Ayumi and told her that he doesn't want her to misunderstand, but a flustered Ayumi kicked him away while running off. Keima then rose up and told Haqua that Chihiro should be back from buying some of the new nikuman and told Haqua to get ready. When asked, Keima said that he intends to confess to the potential hosts and make them fall for him again, so that the love will empower the goddesses as a safety measure against Vintage. Haqua said that there were 5 candidates as Keima said that he will just have to target 5 at the same time as Haqua was disgusted by it. Keima then approached Chihiro and told her that Kanon and him were a misunderstanding and that he hopes she won't be mad at him, but Chihiro laughed it off before angrily telling Keima to move away as Haqua was impressed that Keima was able to memorize the lines. Keima then thought that he should be able to establish a route and told Haqua to accompany one of them as he planned out for others. As Haqua walks home with Chihiro, Keima stayed in school and went to the Astronomy club and met Tsukiyo again. Keima then said the same line to Tsukiyo as Tsukiyo said that she does not know him. Keima then followed Tsukiyo and said that Kanon and him were a misunderstanding as Tsukiyo said that she does not know him or Kanon. Just as Keima was wondering on how he should respond, Ayumi came back to the rooftop towards him and Keima quickly grabbed Tsukiyo and used her carpet to hide himself and her from Ayumi. As Ayumi whined about what happened earlier, Keima blocked Tsukiyo's mouth to prevent any contact between them as he couldn't risk a love rectangle. Tsukiyo then elbowed Keima and said that she does not wish to see Keima again before running off. Ayumi came to inspect as Keima used the carpet's disguise and ran off while confusing Ayumi. However, with Tsukiyo's word on "again", Kema confirmed that Tsukiyo recalled him since people don't use that tone to strangers and Tsukiyo hurting him definitely counts as anger. Keima then went to the library and saw Shiori being more sociable to her fellow schoolmates except for him. Keima then retreated back to the sofa, knowing that Shiori recalled him but he couldn't confirm if she loved him, though he shrugged it off since he can trigger events anytime. As he was resting, Keima was greeted by the next candidate; Yui. Yui then introduced herself to Keima as Keima was surprised to be approached seeing how Yui was a shy girl during her conquest but now, due to the after effect of the conquest, Yui is a cross-dresser. And Keima assumed that Yui was a host because of the after effects. However, because of Yui's introduction, Keima knew that she had forgotten him and concluded that Yui isn't a host before saying his goodbyes. Yui grabbed Keima's hand and told him that she wants to talk to him more. Yui then maneuvered and made Keima rest on her lap whilst telling Keima that she wants to know him more. However, Keima was flustered and shocked to know that he wasn't responding back properly due to the after effects of Yui's conquest as well. Shiori and Haqua then both saw Yui confessing to Keima. Keima then asked about Kanon and him but Yui touched Keima's cheek and said that she doesn't care. Haqua then kicked Keima in the head, and asked what is Keima doing with Yui (whom she thought was a guy) Yui then told Haqua (Elsie) that she did not come for band practice as well as Chihiro and Ayumi and that the Mai-High festival is coming soon. Haqua smiled as Yui said her goodbyes as Haqua was surprised to see Yui that way. Shiori then told Haqua and Keima to be whiet (white + quiet) in the library. Back at the Katsuragi household, Elsie was posing as Kanon singing Kanon 100% and made food for Keima and Haqua earlier. Keima, meanwhile, was disappointed that Yui's love is there but had no recollection of the conquest and hence is a potential host after all. Haqua then confirmed the candidates of the hosts as Keima noticed that Chihiro called Elsie but Keima received it and told Chihiro that Elsie is doing something else. Keima then told Chihiro that Elsie wants to go with her after school tomorrow, as well as Chihiro said that she gets it and was about to hang off but Keima told Chihiro that he was sorry about earlier today and hung up. Haqua then asked what is Keima doing as Keima said that he will now be fully focused on the next stage of his plans: to get the heroines to fall in love with him. Trivia *When Keima mentioned that he will be the "Demon" of the gaming world, he was referring to "Oni" (鬼, Japanese ogres) than Devils (悪魔, Akuma).